Where My Life Begins
by CynicalCorpse
Summary: Kagome is a struggling teenager searching to find herself. She needs only to look into the past and the secrets hidden there to find answers. Can she find love, too? Kagomekouga


A/N: Uh… hi. FYI: this story obviously does NOT follow the original storyline. Kagome/Kouga pairing and maybe some others… Now I have a question for the readers: where has all the good fanfiction gone?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and neither do you. My head hurts and you smell like poo. (See, it rhymes! LOL)

Kagome was no stranger to pain. She had experienced it all her life. Her father's mysterious death, her awkwardness socially, her crazy grandpa, and her failed math tests… She was the only girl she knew whose family ran a shrine, the only girl on the block who didn't have a boyfriend. There was Hojo… but she didn't really like him… he was fake and superficial like the rest of them. She longed for something more… something intimate… something right. She wanted to be somewhere she felt comfortable. She had never fit in at school. No matter how she dressed, what CD's she bought, or who she hung out with, she was always different. It came to the point where she was convinced she must be of a different species… she didn't even fit in her own family.

By the time she was a sophomore in high school, she couldn't pretend anymore. She couldn't be something she wasn't. She had no will to even try to fit in anymore. She was a miserable mess, with no one to talk to, nothing to do with herself, and tired of all the mediocre bullshit she had subjected herself to all these years. All she could do was accept. And for that her patience was wearing thin.

Her only refuge was an old well on her family's shrine. The well hadn't been used in centuries… it was old, crumbling, and generally unappealing, but whenever she would sit near it, she felt an odd tranquility come over her. When she sat near her well, all was peaceful and calm. She'd sit there reading books, petting her cat, and almost always lost in her daydreams of her perfect world. When she was by the well, she was alone, but never felt lonely. There was something connecting her to the well… an invisible bond that never failed to draw her back into its comforting embrace. The well didn't judge her, it didn't tell her to be something else, and it didn't reject her for being different. The older she got, the more time she spent near the well, and the stronger the force drawing her to it became.

One day, as usual, Kagome was sitting near the well. Out of nowhere, she got the urge to sit on the edge of the well… so that's exactly what she did. She planted herself comfortably on the edge and swung her legs over the side so that they were dangling directly over the dark chasm… that aspect of the well had always fascinated Kagome -she was never able to see to the bottom of the well… she often wondered just how deep the well was, and if there was anything at the bottom. This was a secret she would find out far sooner than she would have liked…

Just as she was about to swing around and climb down, the doors to the shed that housed the well swung wide open. Kagome was caught off guard, slipped, and tumbled down the dark depths of the well, hitting her head in the process and blacking out before she reached the bottom.

When she came to, she was disorientated and there was a sharp throbbing pain at the back of her head. Sitting up slowly, her memory came flooding back to her…

Oh Kami, I must have fallen down the well. Shit. Why does everything happen to me? I gotta get out of here… my family must be so worried about me… whoever opened the shed doors was probably already looking for me…

"Mom?! Grandpa?! Souta?! Anyone up there? I've fallen down here, in the well!!!" Kagome Yelled, but there was no answer, only the haunting echo of her own voice calling back at her, seemingly mocking her.

Oh, crap… I don't care how much I like this well, it's f-king creepy down here. I gotta get out of here… and if there's no one up there to save me, I'll have to rescue myself.

After a bit of feeling around in the dark, she felt something she guessed was a rope and grabbed on to it, After giving it a few good tugs to make sure it was secure, she began to climb up. As she began her upward ascent, she noticed something odd -sunlight, pure, unadulterated sunlight was streaming down on her from the top of the well. That didn't make sense considering the well was housed in a very badly lit little shed that let in absolutely no sunlight. Kagome realized something was really fishy when she noticed the rope she was climbing up was no rope at all, but a vine… now it was weird enough to find a rope in the well when she distinctly knew there had never been a rope anywhere near the well before, but a vine? This was just bizarre…

After what seemed like forever, she reached the top of well, and with a big push, shoved herself over the top of the well and landed on …grass?!

Okay, this is just way too f-king weird. Where am I, and how the hell did I get here? Where did my house go, and why am I in a …forest? This isn't the freaking Wizard of Oz! This sort of stuff only happens in the movies… something must have happened when I passed out… but what? I was still in the bottom of a well when I woke up… but not my well. But how the hell did I get in a different well?! ARGHHH! I must be going crazy!

Just then, she heard the echoing of a twig snap in the forest, sounding relatively close to where she was sitting. She felt a shock run through her spine and a pain grow in her side. What ever was approaching seemed to speed it's progress towards her, no longer caring for stealth now that it had already been heard._Ahhh… what's out there? What if it's a bear or something?_

"EEEKKKKKK! I hate bears!!!! Big nasty scary bears are gonna get me!!" Kagome screamed with all her might 

"Not quite, girl. You'll find things far worse in this forest than bears, including me." A deep, masculine voice spoke from somewhere in the forest .

"Who are you? Where am I? Wait a minute… what do mean 'worse than a bear'? What do you want? I don't have any money or anything…." Kagome said quietly, deathly afraid.

"I am Kouga, leader of my wolf pack. You, stupid girl, are in InuYasha forest, and I don't want your money. I do, however, want something else you have… But Keikyou, you appear to be more stupid than I remember. It's not very smart of you, the guardian of the jewel, to waltz into the middle of InuYasha forest alone and unarmed, where there are predators like me lurking around who could easily snap your neck. Visiting your lost love, perhaps? The lover you BETRAYED?!" Kouga boomed back.

"My name is not Keikyou! For your information, it's Kagome. KA-GO-ME. And we're in Inu Yasha Forest, you say? Would that happen to be Tokyo? Is that even in Japan? I've never heard of it before… Damn, I'm a long way from home. And what jewel are you talking about? I don't own any jewels… nor have I any.. umm… "lovers" as you put it. " Kagome responded, feeling a little embarrassed for the obvious confusion that was occurring here.

"Alright, you back-stabbing bitch, stop playing dumb. I know you're just acting… wait, is this a trap or something? Are you trying to trick me into thinking you're stupid and ambush me or something?" The man replied, sounding increasingly angry.

"Ambush you? I don't even know you! How can I ambush you if I can't even see you?! Come out, show yourself! It's not nice to kill women when they can't even see their attacker. " Kagome spoke, becoming a bit bolder in voice.

"No, no I don't think I will show myself. I might not be the smartest wolf, but I'm not dumb enough to walk directly into your rather obvious trap. I'll spare you for now, Keikyou, but be warned; you have what I want, and I won't stop until I get it."

"WHAT TRAP? I am NOT this Keikyou person! You must have mistaken me for someone else!"

"Ugh, just give it up already! You're not fooling anyone! I won't fall for your trap, so you can just stop already, it's annoying. "

"WHAT TRAP?" Kagome screeched.

"Ugh! Forget it, I'm leaving! You have a habit for grating on nerves. But don't worry, I will return. Oh, and you're a terrible actress." With that, she heard this mysterious, threatening, and irritating 'Kouga' person retreat into the forest.Well… that was… irritating. At least he left me unharmed. Damn idiot had me mistaken for some other broad. Hmm… now I wonder where this Inu Yasha Forest is… I hope it's not too far from a train. I'll beg for some money to get home. What a crazy day this has been…

Kagome got up, dusted herself off, and began heading in the opposite direction she thought she heard the man coming from. She traveled for hours, accidentally walking in circles for most of the trip. As much as she was trying to concentrate on getting back home, her mind kept wandering back to the man and how she could of possibly gotten where she was. After all, she had fallen down a well, not off the face of the earth. Just as night was falling, she saw what appeared to be chimney smoke rising above the treetops just a little further ahead. Deciding it was her best bet for a way to get home, she headed towards it.

A/N: Okay, that was chapter 1. Umm… keep reading, and please review!!


End file.
